In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of peach tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of peach trees, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, xe2x80x98Vistaxe2x80x99 Peach tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,549) and xe2x80x98Zee Ladyxe2x80x99 Peach tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,832).
The present new peach tree (Prunus persica) was developed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif. as a first generation cross between xe2x80x98Zee Ladyxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,832) and xe2x80x98Vistaxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,549). We planted and maintained a large group of these first generation trees on their own root system, during which time one seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited the outstanding desirable fruit characteristics described below and was selected in 1992 for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of peach tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), the standard rootstock for peaches in California, as performed by us in our experimental orchard near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The new and distinct variety of peach tree is of large size, vigorous upright growth and a productive and regular bearer of large, highly colored, yellow fleshed, freestone fruit with good flavor and eating quality. The fruit is round in shape, has firm flesh with good storage and shipping quality, has the ability to hold firm on the tree 7 to 10 days after maturity (shipping ripe) and in comparison to the xe2x80x98Zee Ladyxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S Plant Pat. No. 5,832), its maternal parent, the new variety has large, showy flowers, instead of medium, non-showy flowers, the fruit is similar in appearance, shape and color except the new variety has a smaller pit cavity and is approximately one month earlier in maturity.